


Mirror Mirror

by impatientseamstress



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alien anatomy, Biting, Blood Kink, Clothed Sex, F/M, I hate this dress let's fuck, Mirror Mirror On The Wall, Oh that's convenient, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Tentacle Sex, that's what happens, thats it, the spikes stay on, they fuck, who do I have to fuck to get out of this thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impatientseamstress/pseuds/impatientseamstress
Summary: Roxanne doesn't like being told what to do or where to go or what to wear.What's a girl to do except fuck a supervillain in a dressingroom as revenge?
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 78





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for smut monday, posting it for tentacle tuesday. Enjoy.

Roxanne glared at her reflection and the eighty meters of crushed princess pink tulle surrounding her body. Christ what an ugly dress. It made her look like a curtain shop had a cat let loose inside then vomited its destroyed contents onto her. She scowled and tried to shake the thing into some semblance of order. The ruffles rustled and itched over her skin. 

Fuck this stupid party.

Fuck this stupid dress.

She was supposed to be getting fucking laid tonight. Well hopefully. She had an actual date lined up and everything with some advertising guy who she'd met through work on and off a couple of times. He wasn't anything exciting but she'd had a pretty good chance of finishing her night getting eaten out in his overly white minimalist bedroom but noooo the Scott's just couldn't let her be. _Insisting_ that she attend tonight's little get-together in a show of solidarity with the family.

Wayne wasn't even here! Off fighting bushfires in California or something.

Roxanne had a bad feeling Lady Scott and her PR team were trying to control the narrative again. Why else would she be here when there was almost zero chance of Wayne showing up in time expect to have her photographed looking like an overdressed toddler hovering with the other wallflowers.

She crumpled the tulle in her fists again and swore as it floofed around her like an overly full bubblebath.

How anyone thought a dress like this was worth money, let alone twelve thousand dollars was beyond her. She looked longingly at the simple black cocktail dress she'd reluctantly shown up in before Lady Scott had bundled her into this rose gold dressing room with a gilt framed mirror and absolutely insisted she change. Though not before making sure she signed the waiver from the designer that held her personally responsible for any damages to the gown.

That waiver was the only fucking thing stopping her from ripping this ridiculous fucking outfit and its raggedy bits of tulle off entirely.

Roxanne scowled down at her skirt again "Oh fuck this," she grumbled, kicking at it fitfully, trying to get enough of it clear of her feet she might be able to walk without tripping. When she looked up again there was a familiar blue face in the mirror behind her, one eyebrow raised as he looked over her outfit.

"Jesus fuck!" She jumped and tried to grab for the door. One slender arm snatched her around the waist and the other caught her hand, "Not so fast Miss Ritchi," Megamind chuckled behind her ear as he pulled her away from the exit, "I'm afraid your plans for the evening have undergone a slight alteration."

"Don't you fucking dare!" she hissed, "My night's already been wrecked once, you're not wrecking it again!" There was a chance, a slim fucking chance but a chance Simon or Brad or whatever his name was would still be willing to meet at a club after she was done with the party. She'd probably need to offer to blow him in the bathroom or something but a girl has needs and she wasn't above a little semi public play to get what she wanted.

Any chance of that would be out the window if she got kidnapped again.

"How unfortunate," Megamind mused, holding her easily as she tried to break free, "I don't care."

"Fuck you!" Roxanne swore. He released her hand and she wrenched her shoulder trying to break loose but he rammed her forward to brace her against the gilt mirror frame. With his free hand he pulled out a familiar looking canister, "On the count of three..."

"Get fucked!" She kicked off against the mirror frame and he thrust a leg between her thighs to hold her in place.

"Oh nice try," He shook the can invitingly in front of her nose, "Come now Miss Ritchi you know how the game is played," he cajoled, "Deep breath now..."

Roxanne growled and shoved back. A thin line of pain flared on her shoulder and she hissed as she was pinned roughly against the mirror, "Stop trying to be difficult," His voice growled.

"Oh I don't need to try," she spat. The sharp pain on her shoulder was buoyed by a sweet pleasure rush and a trickle of wetness traced down her back, "Am I bleeding?" She demanded.

Green eyes smirked at her reflection, "If you don't want to bleed, be a good captive and stop struggling," The thigh between her legs was crushing the tulle between them and Roxanne could feel his lean frame against her hips. 

"This is a twelve thousand dollar dress and I'm the one that signed the fucking waiver!" She snapped, "I cannot afford to bleed on this stupid fucking thing!"

"Well that was foolish," She watched him look at her shoulder, sharp features drawn in consideringly, "Hmm...are you going to be more trouble if I let you go?"

"What do you think?"

"That's a yes." He ducked down and a cool wet tongue dragged over her shoulder as his fingers dug into her hip. Roxanne gasped as the sensation blended with the prick-pain-endorphin-rush from the scratch into something that sent a spike of want straight through her. Megamind lifted his head and she glared at his reflection, he curled his long red smeared tongue around one long canine and winked, "All clean. Are you ready to go now?"

"You're not taking me anywhere in this stupid thing!" She tried to stamp on his instep but the godawful skirt was in the way, he laughed and held her in place, "The dress will cover the scratch, never you fear."

Roxanne growled and wrenched back against him again, fresh lines scored her shoulders and the spikes on his mantles were tipped with red when he slammed his hand over hers to pin her to the mirror again, "I don't want the dress to cover it!" She hissed, "I want to look fucked up enough they wouldn't let me be seen in it!"

"Poor Miss Ritchi," he taunted and pressed his shoulder into her back as he reached for the canister again. Roxanne's breath hitched and she arched into the sharp spikes, the thin points of pain melting into bliss, heat flared down her spine to coil low in her stomach, "Yes," she moaned breathlessly.

Megamind stilled, "Yes?" she didn't answer and he relaxed the pressure. Roxanne whimpered and tried to push back into the pain.

"Ah-ah-ah Miss Ritchi," he purred, "I'm going to need an answer,"

Roxanne's breath shuddered, and her fingers tried to claw against the mirror to get back to that sweet prick of pain-endorphin rush.

"I'm waiting..." 

She snarled and tried to yank backwards but he held her trapped in place and out of reach.

"Miss Ritchi?" his tongue teased the syllables of her name like he was tasting the flavour.

Roxanne squeezed her eyes shut, "Yes" she breathed.

"What was that?"

"Yes! God-fucking-damn you Megamind, yes!"

Megamind grinned slowly then leaned forward, digging the steel spikes into her shoulders, Roxanne writhed and pressed back against him, reveling in the knife edge pleasure-pain on her skin.

"More," she moaned and he shifted to drag the sharp tips over the bare half of her back. Her fingers curled against the glass and she clenched her thighs together, biting back a whimper. Even through the dress she could feel his lean frame pressed firmly all the way down her body.

"Why Miss Ritchi look at you," his voice rolled over her neck in a silken caress.

Roxanne looked. Her reflection stared back, eyes glazed, flushed and panting, one hand trapped on the mirror by long leather-clad fingers while the other scrabbled ineffectually against the glass. Behind her feral green eyes gleamed and a knife-like smile disappeared for a moment then returned, a fresh smear of blood at his lip, "I think I'm beginning to like this dress,"

"Fuck you." She hissed.

"Ask nicely,"

"No," Roxanne rocked back into his hips, tulle rustling between them, and felt him press against her in return.

"Careful," His tongue dragged slowly over her shoulders in patient licks, his beard brushing over her skin as he went. He laved over the trickling wetness and thin pricks of pain decorating her her back, "Mustn't bleed on this dress now,"

With every deliberate rasp of his tongue Roxanne felt an answering heat building between her thighs. His last lick was a slow curling path that slicked over her shoulder and up her neck to bite at the base of her skull.

Roxanne moaned. His teeth tugged at the delicate skin and his lips soothed her skin as he spoke over the mark.

"Why Miss Ritchi I never thought you had it in you," He smirked at her reflection and Roxanne felt a wave of lust and ire shiver through her.

"I don't feel anything in me yet!" she challenged, his hand clenched over hers and the spikes on his glove bit into her wrist.

"What was that?" His other hand slid up over the layers of tulle to cup her breast through the dress, "Does the nosy reporter want something else?"

"Bite me!" she sneered.

"With pleasure," his teeth sank into the nape of her neck again and Roxanne's thighs trembled.

"Megami- _ind_ " she whined back in her throat, trying to arch her neck so his teeth scraped harder. He laughed and teased his tongue over the bite, "Yes Miss Ritchi?"

She whimpered and bit her lip, the hand at her breast slid down the front of the dress, long fingers teasing and pinching her nipple. Roxanne tried to grind back against him, begging silently for more.

"What do you want?" His lips grazed her skin.

"What do you think?"

"Ask" His voice purred.

"Fuck you"

" _Ask_ "

Roxanne glared at their reflections and bared her teeth, "Fuck me."

She had half a second to see his his smile wide and wicked in the reflection before he yanked her around and kissed her hungrily, sharp teeth and cool lips colliding with her hot tongue and greedy mouth.

He picked her up to slam her against the mirror as she kicked at the seven thousand fucking layers of that stupid dress to try and wrap her legs around his waist. She ground down shamelessly, seeking friction through the skirt as she bit his lip and he snarled into her kiss.

Her shoulders pressed against the mirror, faint smears of red staining the glass as he rocked his hips. Roxanne moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, digging the spikes deliberately into the soft underside of her arms. He gripped the back of her neck with one hand, long fingers circling her throat, the pressure a threat and a warning as he angled her head to plunder her mouth.

Megamind held her up with one hand and tried to dig the other under her skirts to roll his fingers over her clit through her soaking underwear.

"You're right, this dress is stupid," he growled.

"Tell me about it," she snarled, bucking into his hand. She found the zip on his leathers through at least three layers of tulle and yanked it down. A slick twisting length twined eagerly around her questing fingers through the fabric and she tore her mouth away to pull more of her skirt up and see what felt like a prehensile tentacle with an expression of hungry delight.

It was flushed dark blue and pulsed in her hand, there was a low serrated ridge like the knuckles of a fist that ran along the top of his, she had to assume it was his cock, that twisted and curled around her wrist. It flushed pink at the tips of each knuckle and coiled restlessly around her exploring fingers. Megamind gasped as she wrapped her fingers around him and squeezed 

"Tell me you can fuck me with this" she demanded eagerly.

"No," he retorted sarcastically and grunted as she ran one nail over the serrated ridge, "I thought it was just for decoration,"

She bit his ear in retaliation and he snarled and lifted her higher, trying to drag the skirt out of the way but the layers kept getting caught between them.

"Put me down," she gasped.

He obeyed and she spun to put her hands back over the glass, "Like this," she licked a smear of her own blood from the mirror and watched his eyes darken in the reflection "I want to feel the spikes."

He growled and yanked up handfuls of her skirt, shoving them roughly over her waist until he could bare the black lace framing her ass. He ran an appreciative hand over the curve, and dipped down to tease his fingers over and into the wet line of her cunt, "May I?" he asked teasingly, smirking at her reflection.

"Hurry the fuck up Megamind," she ground against his fingers and his eyes flashed. He gripped the lace and tore it cleanly away to fall to the floor in a little heap of fluttering black.

"Always so impatient," She heard him shove his leathers further down his thighs, then arched as his cool slick length pressed against her entrance. His hands grounded on her hips, holding her steady.

"Yes yes _come on_ ," She spread her legs further and felt the tip probe gently between her folds and push inside.

He pressed into her slowly, he wasn't as wide as some but his length was almost more than she could handle and she trembled as he twisted inside her. 

"Fuck Temptress," his hands tightened on her hips and Roxanne laughed breathlessly as she clenched down, "That's the plan,"

He pulled out gradually and she felt every low point of the ridge as it slid over her favourite spot then pushed in again just as slowly. Hi spikes pressed into her shoulders as he bottomed out, then rocked just one rounded knuckle back in and out. Twisting and building pleasure steadily and so so good but Roxanne wanted more than good she wanted rough and fast and to come so hard she needed the wall to stay upright.   
She met his eyes in the reflection and watched his teeth sink into his lip, his face taught with pleasure. He groaned low in his throat as she smiled wickedly and leaned her weight onto the mirror, "Its a lovely spiked cock Megamind, now stop teasing and _fuck me with it!_ " She rocked back onto him hard and felt his hips stutter.

"Oh Roxanne you- hng!" he pinned both her hands to the mirror and snapped his hips into hers over and over again.

"Harder," she urged, heat and pleasure curling low in her spine, "Come on I know you want to-ah _fuck_ Megamind yes just like that!"

He thrust into her roughly as Roxanne threw her head back and gasped. She could feel the pleasure building and arched her back so she could get his spikes digging into her skin. She could see the picture they made in the mirror. Damsel pinned with her skirt rucked around her waist getting fucked hard and bloody by her supervillain.

"Yes -ah- please Megamind! Don't stop please!"

"As much as I'd love to hear you scream for me," He snarled through gritted teeth, he transferred one hand to her mouth, "Do you want the city to hear you?" He was still stroking over that inner spot with every thrust pleasure rising and blending with the sweet bloody pain on her back. Roxanne sucked his leatherclad fingers in deep to twirl her tongue around them as her pleasure crested and crashed through her and she bit down hard on his fingers to swallow her scream. Megamind's hips jerked against hers and his rhythm stuttered as she felt him shiver and pulse inside her, "Ah, gods Roxanne..."

Her thighs shaking Roxanne panted against the glass through the aftershocks of her orgasm, "Fuck...oh my god Megamind..."

"Wicked Temptress," He hissed, his brow leaning on her shoulder as he licked over the bloody scrapes on her back. Roxanne turned her head and he cupped her jaw in one hand to kiss her and she licked the taste of her blood from his mouth. 

A heavy tread sounded outside the door, they both froze but it continued on without stopping and a door slammed in the distance. Megamind tilted his head at her reflection and she nodded. He left her hands on the mirror and gripped her hips to pull her back onto him sharply. 

Roxanne felt two smaller appendages unfurling and stroking against her clit, "How many of those fucking things are you hiding?" she demanded, moaning breathlessly as one of them found the exact spot - _yes there_ \- and its twin stroked over both of them then teased her entrance until it could slide in and fill her even fuller. 

"They don't- hng- normally need to come out," Megamind gritted his teeth and she felt him flex inside her, "But you -ah- fuck Temptress you _burn_ ,"

The newer tentacles were faster, more dexterous as they twisted over and around his cock and stimulated them both. Roxanne whimpered and writhed as the one on her clit pressed at oh just the right angle until she had to bite her lip to stop herself screaming. Megamind wrapped one arm around her waist and planted the other over her hand still braced on the mirror. He bit her jaw and licked her neck, then pressed his face into her shoulder, groaning a low syllabic litany of curses as he jerked and thrust into her. 

Roxanne moaned and slid her hand under her skirt to rub and stroke over her both of them together. Megamind sank his teeth into the nape of her neck and sent them both over the edge again, drenching Roxanne's fingers and thighs with slick cum. 

He panted against her shoulder for a moment and gave a final swipe of his tongue over the raised red scratches on her skin, "Well Temptress," He gasped, "Are you satisfied?"

Roxanne rolled her shoulders, feeling the the ache and sting, "For now," she trailed a teasing finger over the tentacle curled against her clit. Megamind growled a laugh into her neck and she pulled her hand out to lick one finger curiously, catching a stray drop before it fell onto the dress and humming at the sweet taste, "I think you should let me go down on you next time." She murmured thoughtfully and felt him twitch inside her where he was still buried deep.

"Fuck Roxanne," He drew her hand over her shoulder to suck her fingers clean, "Only if you'll let me return the favour,"

He pulled out of her slowly and overstimulated as she was she still had to bite her lip against the urge to drag him back inside her and start again. She glanced back over her shoulder to watch his tentacles twist and furl back into a slit set low in his pelvis, "Well that explains a lot,"

"I'm just full of surprises," He gave her a wicked grin and stumbled sideways to lean against the wall as he pulled his leathers back into place.

Roxanne picked up the destroyed lace of her underwear and used it to wipe away the mess trickling down her thighs, "Am I still bleeding?" she asked, turning to check her back in the mirror and blinking at the scratches that already looked half a day old.

"My saliva has some coagulating properties," Megamind shrugged, "Your unfortunate attire remains intact." He eyed her thoughtfully through narrowed eyes, "Give me a little warning next time and we can make sure you have some lovely bruises."

Roxanne leaned bonelessly against the wall, "Thank fuck I don't have to dance with anyone tonight," she arched her neck, "I'm going to need a wall just to stay upright,"

"Poor Temptress," His finger draw a line from her throat up under her chin and he nipped teasingly at her mouth, "Are you feeling worn out?"

Roxanne tugged at his lower lip and felt him sway into her, "Are you?"  
"Hm," he kissed her, slow and lazy, "I'm sure I can nap while you attend your party if you're going to have need of me later?"

A knock sounded at the dressing room door, "Roxanne dear are you ready?" The door handle twisted and Roxanne shoved the door shut with both hands, "Just a- ah-" she gasped when another bite scraped over the side of her neck, "Just a second!" 

She leaned her head against the door and took a deep breath, a murmur of "Enjoy your party Temptress," And final slick slide of tongue caressed her shoulder. She looked around but Megamind was gone and so were the tattered remains of her underwear. The door pressed open and Lady Scott bustled in.

"We're so glad you were able to make it on such short noti- oh Roxanne dear your shoulders!"

Roxanne looked back, her shoulders were a mess of thin raised lines, some doted with tiny red scabs. A vivid red bite flirted just out of sight at the nape of her neck under her hair, "Sorry," she said without remorse, meeting Lady Scott's eyes steadily, "I hadn't planned to be in an evening dress tonight."

"Oh well," Lady Scott flustered and let a single line crease her brow, the closest she ever got to a frown, "Never mind dear, Wayne's been detained in California, something about another wildfire." she fluttered her hands dismissively, "I suppose the other dress will have to do." 

Roxanne attended the party in a long high necked column of black velvet, the remains of her earlier encounter secretly slicking the lining against her thighs and smiled with all her teeth.

The photographers gave up after an hour and there was nothing Lady Scott could think to say when Roxanne told her hostess she'd be leaving early and turned and strode out into the night.


End file.
